


Cover Art for 'Sweet As Honey' by akamine_chan

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover





	Cover Art for 'Sweet As Honey' by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet As Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234107) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



The cover in [original size](http://pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/pic/0005ew88)


End file.
